Forget About Love
by diana191201
Summary: Bella gets crushed by her parents death, and goes to an orphanage. Edward is bitter and angry. What happens when they meet? First fanfic ALL HUMAN please read.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost

BPOV

"NOO!!!" the pain I was felling was unbearable, this just couldn't be happening to me.

"Bella, it wasn't you're fault and you know it" My best friend tried to relaxed me but I just couldn't. I was running from one side of my room to another, thinking in everything that just happened.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. I broke down in tears and sobs. I felt so bad, I wouldn't see their face again, I wouldn't hug them or kiss them, or the simplest thing, tell them I love them, that they were everything to me. And to think I was mad at them for the most silly thing. I knew they didn't love each other, but I was too selfish to accept it. Now, everything for me was dead as they were, everything inside me was in pain, my heart ached so much for the lost, and I couldn't stop crying I felt too bad I can't bear it. I hate myself, I always treat them bad and I always forced them to give me everything I wanted. Now I know how much I loved them and didn't have the chance to tell them. It was true; you don't know what you have until you lose it.

"Bella!!" My friend shouted as I felt my body dying as them.

________________________________________________________________________________

"She has to go an orphanage." I didn't care what the judge said, or where I was going I just wanted my parents back.

"No, she cants, she has a life, friends, everything. A simple plane crash can't change all that." Why fight? I thought will my attorney tried to defend me.

"Bella has no parents, no family; the orphanage will take care of her. This case has officially concluded."

"Bella I—I am sorry" My attorney, Jake, apologized, but I didn't felt bad for going to the orphanage, actually I didn't feel anything, I was a walking dead, if you liked to call it like that.

Jake hugged me and told me he would miss me, I knew that, I wanted to tell him I would miss him too, but I didn't, I couldn't speak, smile, anything.

"Come Bella" The orphanage director was pressuring me, well actually Jake to go with her and put me in my own personal jail.

"Don't forget me Bella" I knew it was my best friend, but of course I didn't answer I couldn't speak really I couldn't. I thought if I did I would break down as when I got the news that my parents were dead. I would miss her and Jake a lot, I really would.

I was walking with the director; I think her name was Karla, to a car. If I have to go to a orphanage better make it quick so I can get out of public eye as soon as possible, before the break down comes. I hated people seeing me cry, it just shows how vulnerable and weak I am.

***********

"And this, is your new room" Karla smiled, she really tried hard to make me talk, she will give up someday.

A new room and a new life. But with the same pain and the same agony of lost.

"By the way, you can be adopted, and you will have a new family would you like that?" Karla looked straight into my eyes with caring eyes. I just keep looking at her no answer, no sound, nothing that could encourage her I was going to speak.

Karla sighs and went out of _"my room"._ I liked her, she had deep blue eyes and black hair, but right know I can't show happiness, love, caring, I am dying slowly by sorrow and love is out of my life forever, I just can't feel it and loose someone again.

Remembering my parents was the most painful thing I do every night. But if I don't remember them I would forget totally about them, their smile, their caring, and their love to me. I cry myself to sleep all nights since they died.

I can't love anybody anymore, I can't be broken again, I just can't bare it.

**First Fan fiction, totally excited about it. The song that gave ne the idea was "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. Hope you like it, I know its short and everything(I also hate it when chaters are short, and 704 words isn't that bad, it just not enough)**** but really I kind of like it, hope you too,, please review and give costructive critism. I will uploud the next chapter** **when I have 7 reviews.**

**Karlas picture is in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Brother

**Hey evryone, well I just coulnd't wait until the** **7th review but I am Pleased, I got 1 review, I** **thought I wasnt gonna get even 1, ajaja and I story favoritee!!! yeahhhh I am so happy for that one thanks Ellzie well here is the 2nd chapter My brother, he you will see wht edward is bitter with life. Hes an asshole at first, but then he will be nicer. So R&R.**

EDWARDPOV

I was in the hospital, waiting for news. I hope everything was alright.

Carlisle was with me, as worried as I am. A doctor came and told Carlisle that they had to choose between her and the baby. No, they couldn't just throw away someone's life, and I know he would choose Esme, and forget about the baby, my brother, why, these isn't fair, if it wasn't for her the baby could be alive. She didn't love my brother as she said she did, if Esme, god I hate that name now, did that reckless thing and put the baby's life in risk, she should be the second one to be saved. I hated her. She took away the opportunity that I had to have I brother I truly hated her.

"Primarily try to save her, and please if you can save the baby." Gosh hi is so stupid I just had to take my hate out now.

"No. She was the stupid one to rock climb when she was pregnant, the baby has to be saved, anyway she deserves to die if she put the baby's life in danger, and it's all her fault. I HATE HER, she is so stupid and she always put an innocent face, but she is everything but innocent, she didn't wanted the baby and tried to kill him on purpose!" I was shaking by this point and had a lot of people stares on me, including Carlisle shocking one. I had to get out of there. I ran out of the hospital to my Volvo, I had 16 years old, so I was allowed to drive by now.

Even if I loved to drive, this isn't why I came here. I came here to thing about Es, her. She always looked so caring; I loved her so much until now. She destroyed all my hopes to have a brother, my own brother. If he dies I won't speak to her again in my whole life.

"Shit!"I screamed when I heard a knock in my window and scared me. It was Emmet, my best friend and the only one that will understand me right now.

"Hey, can I come in?" He put a funny look that only makes me smile. That's why I like him as a friend so much, he always, no matter how down I am, can make me smiles.

"Yeah" I opened the lock and he entered in the passenger seat.

"How are you feeling?"As he doesn't knows already.

"Like shit, I really wanted that brother."

"You know you can't blame Esme" Okay that one was a surprise.

"What? Of course I can, she was the idiot that put on danger my brother's life with no purpose at all. I truly hate her."

"She loved him as much as you did and you know that."Okay since when does Emmet defend my mo, her so much.

"I thought I knew, but this proves me wrong, and if you are here to defend her just go because I really don't want to fight you."

"Easy bro, I don't want to fight, better bears hugs!!"

"No get away from me." God, I hate it when he does that, and even if I struggle he would always hug me.

"Eddie-Po wants a hug" and with that he hugged me even if I hated hugs, well I loves Tanya's hugs, but only does ones.

"Get away!!!! You know I hate hugs and that nick name Eddie-Po."

I couldn't help but to laugh at him and his stupid ideas of bears. He looks like a bear, but his bears hugs were too much for me. But still I loved him in a none gay way.

"Let's go inside and see what's going on." I didn't protest. I wanted to know how my brother was going. I wanted him to be safe. I loved him, even if I didn't know him still.

"When I got to where Carlisle was he just looked at me with an apologetic look. I knew what that meant.

"He is dead right." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." Carlisle looked away from me.

"And her?"

"She's okay, sad for the baby and really hurt by the fall."

"I don't think she is sad for the baby, she did this on purpose dad."

"Edward stop saying that, your mother loved that baby as much as you did, she doesn't deserve you treat her like that."

"You know what dad, she just put that stupid spell and innocent face on you, but she won't trick me again and .."

"Stop it Edward!! She is your mother, you like it or not, she deserves all the respect from you and you should show it to her. You are the idiot not to se she is also suffering."

I got so mad and I was almost gonna hit my dad but I didn't, he did deserve my respect, not like her.

"Let's get out of here Emmet; we don't need to be here anymore."

"Yeah sure Edward, let me just go see Esme."

"If you want, but I'm not going to see her "

"Whatever dude, I still like her, and you should forgive her."

Forgive her, yeah right. I will never do that, in my whole life.

ESMEPOV

"Hey Emmet."

"Hey, well what about a big bear hug?" I love that Emmet try to solve everything with a bear hug.

"Yes, I really need one right now." He hugged me and I had to break down in tears.

EMMETPOV

When I hugged her she broke into tears. I hate to see her like that. She was always as my mom, and never complained about feeding me, I eat a lot giving her a lot of work feeding me.

"How is Edward?" She still worries for him so much, stupid selfish Edward.

"He is not dealing to well with this." I couldn't tell her he hated her.

"He must hate me."Shit how did she know, is she a psychic.

"For your face I know he does."Damn know she reads minds.

"Esme…"

"I loved my baby Emmet, I really did, I didn't do anything on purpose, I- I just wanted to have some fun, I didn't think that something will happened, I" Again she broke down in tears.

"I know Esme, I don't blame you as he does, and you're too nice to have killed him on purpose."

"Thanks Emmet."

"Well Esme I have to go, I really hope you get better, I have to go with Edward."

"Okay, bye Emmet, love you."

"Love you to Esme."

EDWARDPOV

Why is Emmet taking so long? Here he comes.

"Hey Edward you should go see Esme…"

"Emmet lets go, we are going partying tonight." I had to get Her and by brother out of my head.

"Edward really,"

"Emmet let's just go."

"Okay Edward, just please talk to Esme about this"

"Okay I will just lets go."

We got in the Volvo and I immediately speed up and got out of there, I really wanted to go to this party.

"Where's the party?" Emmet couldn't be so dumb no to hear about this party.

"In Tanya's house." I couldn't stop smiling by now.

"OHH, JAJAJ THAT'S WHY EDDIE-PO WANTS TO GO!!" by now I had to laugh.

We got to Tanya's house and there she was, as hot as always.

"Damn Emmet, she looks so hot." I might be drooling as my best friend was.

"Not as hot as my Rosalie."

"Jajaja no way, Tanya is way hotter."

"Whatever dude, lets go to the party."


End file.
